El ascenso del Murciélago
by eltioRob95
Summary: Tres años de tranquilidad después de la muerte de "La Bufona" transcurrieron, ahora Royal woods quedó sitiada , aislada y sumida en el caos por un poderoso terrorista enmascarado, el unico capaz de detenerlo está desaparecido, Three-Shot dedicado a MightyMitch47 , secuela de su historia "Una sonrisa pintada de sangre" (mi interpretacion de lo que sería la secuela.)
1. Chapter 1

**Atención, esta historia es mi versión de la secuela de la historia de MightyMitch47 "Una Sonrisa pintada de Sangre" , y también un homenaje a él y a su historia y esto es un Two-shot,sobre cómo el Murcielago es recordado como el más grande héroe de la ciudad, no solamente por sus hazañas de ir contra la Bufona.**

* * *

**El ascenso del murciélago**

_En otra parte del mundo…(hace dos meses.)_

En un extenso campo misterioso, una camioneta se movilizaba, en su interior se encontraban dos soldados al frente, tres criminales y un sujeto, sentados atrás, el sujeto era alguien fuertemente custodiado, los dos criminales que venían junto a él, tenían sacos cubriendo sus cabezas y sus rostros, la camioneta logra llegar a su destino sin problemas, Un avión los esperaba, el agente se acerca a recibir a los ocupantes quienes salían de la camioneta.

-Doctor, no esperaba que llegara con compañía aquí ¿acaso estas personas son sus amigos?- pregunta el agente, a lo que el doctor negó levemente.

-Esos tipos no son mis amigos-

-intentaron raptar al doctor, son los secuaces de él- explicó el soldado a su lado.

-¿él?- responde el agente confundido.

-El joven enmascarado-

-¿Bane?...bien, que suban a bordo también-

Una vez que el doctor y los dos capturados abordo al avión, este no demoró ni un segundo en despegar a una altura mas o menos considerable, estas personas especializadas desde hacía meses trataban de encontrar y capturar al terrible líder enmascarado, quien había tomado mucha fuerza y reconocimiento en el bajo mundo, y ahora tenían gente suya para interrogar.

Uno de los agentes le hace una seña a unos soldados, estos asienten con un sonrisa, toman a uno de los capturados, abren la puerta del avión en pleno vuelo, tenían un truco bajo la manga, acercan al criminal aun con el saco cubriendo el rostro a la puerta del avión.

-Muy bien escoria, ahora vas a decirme quien es Bane ¿entiendes?-

-…

-Háblame de él, que sabes ¿cual es su siguiente movimiento?-

-…

*disparo*

-Vaya, espero que sepa aterrizar-

Traigan al otro, los soldados acercan al otro capturado, e intentar el mismo método con él.

-A ver tú, si no quieres terminar como tu amigo, vas a contarme sobre Bane ¿por qué utiliza esa mascara?-

-….

-Es mucha lealtad para un mercenario ¿no crees?

_-Tal vez la pregunta es por qué le dispararían a alguien después de lanzarla de un avión *respiración*_

Aquella extraña voz provino del tercer criminal capturado, llamando la atención completa de aquel agente.

-Al menos tú dices algo ¿Quiénes son en tu organización?-

_-Aquí no importa quienes seamos *respiración* lo que importa aquí es el plan-_

El agente se acerca para quitarle el saco a aquel sujeto, su asombro se hace notar, pues aquel capturado, no era mas y nada menos que el hombre que habían buscado e intentado capturar hace meses.

_-A nadie le importaba quien era antes de ponerme esta máscara-_

-¿si te quito esa mascara ¿moriras?-

_-Seria extremadamente doloroso….-_

-Ya estas grandecito, lo resistirás-

-_…para ti-_

-¿asi que ser capturado aquí era parte de tu plan?-

-Por supuesto-

_-El doctor Mathew había rechazado nuestra oferta por la oferta de ustedes, queríamos saber qué es lo que él les había dicho-_

-¡Nada! No he dicho nada!- responde el doctor alarmado, Bane lo fulmina con la mirada en respuesta.

Sin que los tripulantes fueran conscientes (salvo el enmascarado) un avión mucho más grande se cernía sobre ellos.

-Te felicito, ya estas arrestado amigo- dijo el agente con burla

-ahora dime ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso de tu gran plan?-

_-Nada importante o del otro mundo, solamente estrellar esta aeronave-_

-Q-Que?-

Del avión más grande salen los mercenarios sujetados con sogas resistentes, quienes se acercan al otro avión y abren fuego contra las ventanillas, sorprendiendo y matando a los soldados.

_-Y SIN NINGÚN SOBREVIVIENTE!-_

Bane logra romper las esposas, golpea al agente, y lo arroja contra sus hombres, el avión pierde las alas, pero era sujetado por la dos sogas que los mercenarios colocaron, para así poder extraer al doctor y a Bane, para asi hacer que su desaparición parezca solo un accidente aéreo, no sin antes usar un cadáver fresco y hacer una trasfusión de sangre del doctor al cadáver, ahí mismo, Una vez que todo estaba hecho, Bane toma al doctor cuyos gritos no cesaban, y lo ató junto a él, listos para marcharse este futuro avión estrellado.

_-Calmese doctor, no es momento de gritar ni aterrarse…. eso vendrá después-_

* * *

Royal Woods (tiempo actual)

Aunque hayan pasado tres años desde ese gran derramamiento de sangre que Royal Woods tuvo que pasar, se recuperó tiempo después de todas las masacres y horrores que dejó Luan Loud "La bufona" , la terrible psicópata sanguinaria desalmada que asoló a toda Royal Woods.

Luego de su muerte trataron de que su trágica historia y legado nunca volviera a repetirse con ninguno de las personas propensas a tratamientos y/o problemas psiquiátricos.

Aunque se crearon muchos centros de ayuda a personas con este tipo de desórdenes mentales, la taza de la criminalidad y la corrupción habían aumentado de forma alarmante.

Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando un mal mucho más mayor que la difunta Loud ex comediante, llegó a Royal Woods, el enmascarado conocido como Bane y todo su grupo criminal se estableció en el lugar con un solo objetivo.

Sembrar todo el terror y el caos en Royal Woods, el verdadero propósito de este misterioso enmascarado era desconocido, la policía tenía su mejor as bajo la manga, el cual era su mejor detective "El murciélago" , La policía decidió dejar que el llegara al fondo del asunto.

Pero lo impensado ocurrió, el misterioso "Murcielago" había desaparecido, en ese momento, todos los oficiales fueron bajo las alcantarillas y a todo lugar subterráneo para capturar y arrestar a Bane, sin embargo, ellos eran conscientes de que todos ellos eran ratas caminando directo a la ratonera, toda bomba colocada en ciertos puntos vulnerables del alcantarilla, dejó atrapada a toda la policía de Royal Woods.

Toda Royal Woods quedó sitiada y en completo caos a causa de Bane, en un discurso transmitido, el propio enmascarado sacó a la luz todos los casos de corrupción, provocando que toda la gente perdiera la confianza en el alcalde de Royal Woods, todos los prisioneros de la cárcel fueron liberados por los hombres de Bane.

La tranquilidad absoluta que tenía el pueblo por tres años, se vió opacada por completo, inexistente, el miedo volvió a propagarse en los habitantes de Royal Woods, pues la mayoría estaban ocultos en sus casas, había pasado un mes desde el pequeño golpe de estado de Bane, toda salida de Michigan estaba bloqueada, nadie se atrevía a salir del condado, o de lo contrario , morirían todos, Bane tenía un bomba nuclear a su disposición cuyo inventor era el doctor Mathew, el único quien sabía desactivarla, muerto a manos de Bane.

Lo único que podían hacer los habitantes ahora era quedarse en sus casas y rogar que no fueran saqueados por cuanto maleante suelto, La familia Loud no era la única excepción ya que ellos más que encerrados, estaban asegurados, gracias a su hermana genio, Lisa quien construyo murallas eléctricas alrededor de la casa, era imposible que alguien pudiera entrar.

La familia Loud habían sufrido las dolorosas perdídas de Lincoln y Luan, en el pasado, ahora la nueva desaparecida era su hija genio prodigio, no sabían nada de ella desde hace un més, rogaban que ella estuviera bien en todo ese infierno que había allí afuera.

Luna abrió un poco aquellas cortinas de la ventana para divisar si ella ya se encontraba cerca, odiaba haber que tenido que dejarla ir sola, pero alguien debía salir y conseguir algo de comida, si no, morirían de hambre.

Lynn tomó una lata de soda de la cocina y se acercó a Luna.

-Oye Luna, mamá dijo que no abrieras muchos las cortinas- dijo Loud la atleta.

-Sólo quiero ver si regresa, ya pasaron tres horas, estoy empezando a preocuparme-

-Por favor Luna, no te preocupes, Lana sabe cuidar, es experta en escabullirse y hacer parkeur-

Luna miró a Lynn con los dientes apretados.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE NO ME PREOCUPE! ¡ya perdí a dos hermanos! ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE PASE OTRA VEZ! ¿¡ENTIENDES LYNN!? ¡NO PUEDO!-

Lynn se quedó en silencio, mientras Luna empezaba a sollozar.

-*Sniff**sniff¨* es solo que…. realmente me dolió mucho lo que pasó con mi querido hermano, que lo mataran de esa forma tan fría, y…y…y Luan quien no fue fuerte, y enloqueció por ello, me dolió ver el monstruo en el que se convirtió-

A lo chica rockera le llegó aquellas imborrables imágenes de Luan tirándose a la cascada frente a ella desapareciendo en la neblina, Lynn se acercó y abrazó a su hermana, Luna correspondió el abrazo.

-Tranquila Luna- dijo la deportista esforzando en no llorar también

\- ellos dos están en paz, ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que mantenernos a salvo, te aseguro que Lana vendrá, seguramente hay sujetos peligrosos en el atajo que toma, y estará esperando a que esté todo despejado para así volver a casa-

-¿Tú lo crees?-

-No lo creo sé que así ¿y no te preocupa Lisa? Ella tampoco apareció desde que ocurrió todo este desastre-

-Aunque Lisa tenga solo cuatro años, ella aún puede cuidarse sola o no recuerdas cuando ella te inmovilizó con su pistola de rayos?-

Lynn no pudo evitar reir ante ese recuerdo.

-Fue doloroso, pero tienes razón-

-¿Crees que todo regrese a la normalidad? Escuche al presidente dar una conferencia por radio – explicó Luna

-¿sabes lo que dijo?-

La deportista negó con la cabeza.

-"Que ellos no negocian con terroristas, pero que jamás abandonarán a Royal Woods a su suerte" –

Lynn frunció el ceño molesta.

-esos estirados están tratando de decir que arreglemos esto por nuestra cuenta-

-hermana ¿crees que el Murciélago logre detener a ese tal Bane?-

-Luna, El Murciélago está desaparecido, tal vez esté muerto-

-Yo no lo creo así, si pudo con Luan va a poder…-

-Luna, Esos sujetos desalmados son Mercenarios entrenados, es un caso muy diferente-

-Si, pero no hay que perder la esperanza, aunque para nosotros la esperanza de volver a ser una familia feliz, ya no exista-

Lynn bajó la mirada con tristeza.

A dos cuadras de la casa Loud, escondida entre unos arbustos, una joven niña rubia de nueve años de edad, asomó su cabeza con cautela, tenía puesta una gorra, un overol azul, su cabello rubio tenía dos coletas atadas, se trataba de Lana Loud quien trataba de acercarse a la casa Loud con cautela.

-Bien, no parecer haber moros en la costa- dijo la pequeña amante del lodo.

Lana sujetó bien la bolsa con comida que había robado, salió abiertamente de las arbustos corriendo hacia la casa, cuando de repente sintió fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Lana cayó de inmediato al suelo.

-¡Oigan muchachos! ¡aquí! ¡encontré a la escoria que se robó nuestra comida!-

-No NO NO!- gritó Lana mientras pataleaba contra el sujeto que la había golpeado, le encestó una certera patada al rostro y se puse de pie rápidamente para escapar.

-¡Se escapa! ¡no huyas mocosa!- El sujeto lanzó el bato lejos, ya que este se rompió al usarla con aquella niña.

Lana corría con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de soltar la bolsa de comida, sorpresivamente, otro sujeto salió de un arbusto sorprendiéndola y la atrapó.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-

-con esa boquita besas a tu mamá?- dijo el sujeto con burla

-Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí- dijo otro.

-Asi que esta es la descarada que estuvo robando nuestra comida todo este tiempo-

-¿Qué? ¿quieren que les deje un pagaré?- respondió ella con enojo.

-Hahaha miran que chiquilla tan respondona-

El sujeto cambió su expresión burlona a una cara seria y miró a sus compañeros.

-Mátenla a golpes, para que aprenda-

Lana tragó saliva pero aceptó su posible final, mejor que ella que toda su familia quienes estaban a salvo, los sujetos la lanzaron contra el suelo, listos para empezar a golpearla.

-Yo no la tocaría si fuera ustedes- dijo una voz femenina.

Los hombres que tenían a Lana voltearon la vista, hacia una chica de cabello negro, esta tenía un antifaz negro, y chaqueta de cuero negra, jean y botas negras, con un vincha de dos orejas puntiagudas puestas.

-¿Quién eres? No importa, mejor lárgate, no te metas en esto, antes de que decidamos golpearte a ti primero-

Aquella misteriosa chica peli negra sonrió en respuesta, no espero a que ellos la atacaran , ella rápidamente corrió hacia ellos, y noqueó a uno con una fuerte patada voladora.

El segundo sujeto intentó apuñalarla, ella lo esquivaba con facilidad atrapó su brazo y se lo dislocó , el tercer aprovechó la distracción en intentó atacarla de espaldas, la chica ya lo vió venir y le encestó un cabezazo al rostro, soltó al segundo sujeto, y agarró el brazo del otro doblándoselo, ella sonrió al ver al tipo retorcerse de dolor.

-Jejeje…. Mi-au

-N-No por favor!-

-Ahora escúchenme bien imbéciles, este vecindario es MÍ territorio, si vuelvo a verlos por aquí, mi lindo rostro será lo ultimo que verán ¿entendido? –

-S-Si, suelta mi brazo, p-por favor-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Marica-

Soltó al tipo, y los tres sujetos se fueron huyendo del lugar, la chica de cabello negro se acercó a Lana y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? tranquila, no voy hacerte daño-

Lana se le quedó mirando, ella le sonrió con calidez.

-dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-

-M-Mi nombre es Lana, Lana Loud-

-Lana Loud,un gusto conocerte Lana, mi nombre es Selina, Selina Rich.

-Selina Rich, conozco ese nombre, lo vi en la noticias, tu a quien llaman "La felina" ¿no es así? eres la famosa ladrona a quien todos temen y buscan-

-hahaha si soy ella, pero no tienes que temer Lana, yo no soy mala como dicen los medios de prensa, solamente les robo a los que se lo merecen-

-Ya veo-

-Veo que sigues mis pequeños pasos-

-No te ofendas, pero soy decente y no me gusta robar, pero se le estan acabando las provisiones a mi familia, tengo que conseguirles comida de un modo u otro, y esta es la única manera de hacerlo en un caos como este-

-Awww que dulce de tu parte Lana, me recuerdas a mi a tu edad- dijo Selina sonriéndole con empatía para luego cambiar a una expresión seria.

-Sin embargo te doy un consejo, nunca salgas desarmada, que seas buena tomando cosas y pasar desapercibida no te asegura nada, ten esto-

Selina le obsequió un pequeño cuchillo.

-créeme , puede salvar tu vida-

Lana sonrió y agradecidamente tomó el cuchillo.

-Gracias Selina, la llevaré conmigo siempre-

-Suerte Lana, cuídate mucho- se despidió "La felina" quien se alejó dando un salto para irse por los techos de las casas, Lana rápidamente corrió hacia la casa Loud y entró, una vez que desactivó el muro electrico, tendría comida para su familia, para dos semanas de duración al menos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bien, esto ha sido dedicado al buen colega "MightyMicth47" espero que te haya encantado amigo, mi versión de la secuela de su fanfic "Una sonrisa pintada de Sangre"**

**(donde Luan era una versión muy desalmada del Joker)**

**Si no leyeron ese fic, se los recomiendo, y sabran que otros personajes más saldrán en el segundo cap del Two shot.**

**Que pasó con el detective "Murcielago"? Muy pronto lo sabrán.**

**¿Qué pasó con Lisa? También lo sabrán.**

**Selina Rich sería una versión alterna de "Catwoman/ Selina Kyle" de esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa, hora del segundo capítulo que tanto esperaban.**

* * *

**El ascenso del Murciélago parte 2**

_En la casa Loud, Avenida franklin 1216…_

Luna caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, con las manos hacia atrás, la Loud rockera se encontraba bastante preocupada por el paradero de su hermana menor, La Loud atleta caminó hacia ella con la intención de calmarla.

-Luna, créeme , Lana va a volver-

-Por favor Lynn no quiero escuch…-

-¡YA LLEGUÉ!-

Las dos Loud observaron rápidamente a su pequeña hermana amante del lodo entrar por la puerta del perro, era sorprendente cómo Lana todavía podía caber por allí a pesar de su edad.

-¡Lana!

Luna rápidamente fue hacia ella, se agachó y tomó el rostro de Lana con ambas manos, revisando que no tuviera ni un raspón siquiera.

-¿Qué haces Luna? Estoy bien, no me pasó nada-

-¿¡CREES QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO LANA!?-

Lana se quedó muda al escuchar a su hermana mayor levantar la voz

-¡Toda Royal Woods está hecho un caos! ¡Hay personas muy malas robando y matando allá afuera! ¿¡Y si hubieras sido victima de alguna de ellas!?-

-P-Pero no me pasó nada Luna-

Luna miró a Lana bajar la mirada triste, la verdad detestaba tener gritarle a alguna de sus hermanas menores, pero bueno, Luan, muerta, ya no estaba quien alentaba las risas, Lincoln muerto, tampoco estaba el que alentaba la alegría y euforia de la casa Loud, para colmo su hermana genio estaba desaparecida, pero algo en su interior decía que Lisa seguía viva, en alguna parte, aún así, Luna no deseaba perder a Lana también.

-Perdóname por gritarte Lana, no volveré a gritarte de esa forma, pero no volverás a salir afuera, ni siquiera para conseguir comida ¿deacuerdo?

Lana quedó mirando a Luna durante unos minutos, era evidente que estuvo asustada por su tardanza, asi que respondió sin protestar.

-Deacuerdo Luna, lo prometo, no saldré más afuera, además…-

Lana deja la bolsa de comida robada en el suelo.

-Esta comida que conseguí nos durará para un mes y medio como mínimo, vamos a tener que comer menos si queremos que dure un poco más-

Luna sonrió.

-Sí Lana, como tú digas, la escuchaste ¿no Lynn?-

La Loud deportista rodó los ojos, pero asintió, después de todos los Loud , ella era la más glotona, obligadamente y dada la situación crítica que pasa la ciudad, tendría que poner de su parte.

-Oigan ¿y los demás? ¿aún no salen?- preguntó la pequeña fontanera, a lo que Luna negó.

-No, mamá y papá siguen encerrados en su habitación con Lily, al igual que Lori y Leni, Lola sigue con su fiesta de té en su habitación con la ilusión de que todo está bien, Lucy directamente no ha ninguna palabra-

Lana no pudo evitar bajar la mirada completamente desesperanzada.

-Ya veo, todo igual entonces-

-Si- dijo Luna con la misma expresión, tomó la bolsa de comida y se la llevó hacia la cocina para llevarla al refrigerador.

-No creas que no noté ese chichón bajo tu gorro, luego me vas contar qué te pasó ¿me oyes jovencita?- dijo la rockera sin voltearse a verla.

-Rayos-

* * *

_En un rincón de Royal woods..._

Un par de hombres armados se llevaban a un sujeto inconsciente a rastras ante su jefe, quien estaba de espaldas, el se percató de la presencia de sus hombres.

_*Respiracion* -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

El hombre armado le da una patada al sujeto inconsciente.

-Oye idiota, el te está hablando-

_-Te lo estaba preguntando a ti-_ dijo Bane volteándose hacia el sujeto.

-Es el comisionado Thompson, estuvo tratando de poner orden en la ciudad-

Al escuchar eso, la respiración de Bane se agita caminando hacia sus hombres de forma imponente, aquellos sujetos tragaron saliva de tener que lidiar con su jefe.

_-¿Y lo trajeron aquí?-_

-No supimos que hacer-

_-Y tu miedo no te dejó pensar con más claridad-_

-No , no es culpa de él- dijo el otro mercenario en defensa de su compañero.

-Lo que pasa es que…-

No pudo terminar lo dicho, ya que Bane lo tomó del cuello y se lo rompió matándolo al instante, sin dejar de mirar con molestia a su otro secuaz, Bane lo soltó a su víctima y habló.

_-Revísalo, y después te mataré a ti-_

El mercenario asintió y se acercó a revisar la ropa del comisionado Thompson, el comisionado recuperó la conciencia rápidamente y lanzó una patada al rostro del sujeto.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacia el agua de drenaje que se lo llevó a rastras, los hombres de Bane, dispararon sus municiones contra el para matarlo, pero el agua ya se lo había llevado.

-está muerto señor-

_-enséñame el cuerpo, por que no lo estoy viendo ahora-_

-Es imposible, las aguas desembocan muy lejos de aquí-

Al escuchar eso, Bane toma un walkie talkie y un arma, rápidamente se lo entrega.

_*Respiración* -Síguelo-_

-¿Qué lo siga?-

*Disparo*

Aquel mercenario recibió un balazo en la rodilla de parte de Bane y cayó al agua siendo arrastrado también. Bane se dio vuelta y siguió en lo suyo, en su ruín plan de borrar a Royal Woods del mapa.

* * *

_En otra parte de Royal Woods, residencia Sharp…_

En una habitación, de una joven cualquiera, Sam Sharp se encontraba monitoreando desde las cámaras de toda Royal Woods, las que aún funcionaban.

Aunque ella había quedado paralítica, eso no le impedía a la ex rockera poder ayudar a las "chicas maravilla", por lo menos a través de su conocimiento en la informática y tecnología.

Debido a que no había podido salir de su habitación en aproximadamente más de dos meses, Sam bebía una cálida taza de café, para que así el sueño no la desconcentrara de su trabajo, que era evitar que estas chicas no cometan ninguna tontería, aunque no eran el Murciélago, el esfuerzo de las chicas enmascaradas daba buen resultado, todo el entrenamiento y preparación que el detective misterioso les dio no fue en vano.

Sam activó el comunicador y se lo colocó en el oído.

-Hola chicas, aquí Oráculo ¿siguen en actividad o ya las capturaron?-

-Ha ha ha , muy graciosa oráculo- dijo la enmascarada Red Hood (Maggie) una chica con traje reforzado, capa y mascara de color rojo, como su nombre lo indica.

-No, seguimos vivitas y peleando haha- dijo otra chica la cual era Robin. (risas)

-Que mal chiste –dijo Maggie mientras levantó el puño golpeando a un inadaptado que intentó atacarla por detrás.

Sólo ellas se encargaban de proteger a las personas indefensas y de bien que iban por la calle buscando nada más que refugio, la únicas defensoras que la caótica ciudad tenía, era lo menos que podían hacer, ya que Bane les estaba pisando los talones en cada semana que pasaba.

Aunque eran buenas peleadores, dignas de llamarse las ayudante del Murciélago, el sigilo no era el fuerte de ellas, Maggie y Risas no podían hacer oídos sordos cada vez que escuchaban que una persona estaba en problemas.

Risas era de pelear limpio y no mataba a los malhechores, únicamente los inmovilizaba, pero Maggie, había veces que en la que la chica emo se pasaba cruzando el límite sin remordimiento, a veces, rompiendo el cuello de sus contrincantes letalmente en forma "Accidental"

Risas y Maggie patrullaban la ciudad y vieron a unos niños siendo atacados por un grupo de sujetos con cadenas, las enmascaradas rápidamente fueron a enfrentarlos y darles un doloroso correctivo, aun sabiendo que se arriesgaban a ser capturadas y torturadas por el régimen de Bane.

Los niños que salvaron habían logrado escapar, pero ahora ellas se encontraban rodeadas por todo un batallón, algunos de esos hombres llevaban metralletas, era demasiado armamento para ser solo un grupo de delincuentes comunes, eran los hombres de Bane.

Cosa que Red Hood notó de inmediato.

-Maldita sea, era una trampa Risas-

-¿Qué?-

-Usaron esos niños de anzuelo sólo para atraernos- dijo Maggie mientras noqueó a un sujeto de un cabezazo.

-Oh no- dijo Risas.

Al ver que había un montón de Mercenarios con cara de pocos amigos rodeándolas.

-Hahaha- rió uno de los sujetos.

-A Bane le encantará verlas, ríndanse si no quieren morir aquí mismo-

-Como si me fueras a asustar con eso idiota- dijo Maggie en forma desafiante, Red Hood sacó una daga y se la lanzó directo al cuello del tipo que la había amenazado, matándolo en el acto.

Los demás mercenarios apuntaron sus armas listos para disparar.

-Bane nos ordenó traerlas vivas o muertas, preferimos lo segundo- dijo uno de ellos sonriendo con malicia.

-Bien, parece que moriremos- dijo Risas sin sorpresa, mientras que Maggie sólo sonrió y sacó un montón de dagas.

-Al menos me llevaré algunos bastardos conmigo, por que sola no iré-

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio intenso, ellas adoptaron posición combate, esperando el sonido del primer disparo, sin embargo, no pasó nada de eso.

Todos los mercenarios y secuaces de Bane cayeron inconscientes sobre el suelo. Para sorpresa y confusión de Red Hood y Robin.

-¿Qué rayos?-

-¿Qué les pasó?-

Maggie caminó hacia uno de los sujetos inconscientes, y notó algo incrustado en su cuello, una un pequeño batarang , de color negro, que ella reconoció al instante.

-No puede ser.

-Hola Maggie- dijo una voz masculina.

Maggie y Risas no lo podían creer, pero ahí estában, sus compañeros desaparecidos en la lucha contra el crimen, a quienes ellos daban por muertos, o al menos Maggie lo hacía, Sam quien observaba todo desde las cámaras, se le había la taza de café de la impresión.

-Ya era hora que aparecieran- dijo la ex rockera para si misma.

(Risas)

-¿Murcielago?-

(Maggie)

-¿Lisa? ¿están vivos?-

-Veo que Royal Woods realmente está en terribles y deporables condiciones de vida de lo que había pensado que sería- dijo Lisa afirmándose las gafas.

-Oh tu crees?- dijo Maggie sarcástica.

-Hay que irnos, ahora- respondió El Murciélago serio caminando en forma rápida hacia un callejón.

-Esperen!-dijo Risas,

Red Hood y Robin rápidamente siguieron a su mentor y a la Loud genio.

-Sam digo… Oráculo ¿puedes creerlo? El Murciélago y Lisa están vivos!-

"Por qué no les preguntas donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?" sugirió Oráculo.

-Oh deacuerdo, Oigan, Sam quiere saber en donde…-

-Las explicaciones Luego- respondió El Murcielago sin cambiar su tono de seriedad.

-Ahora tenemos encontrar un lugar seguro, dónde ocultarnos-

Al escuchar eso, Maggie no pudo evitar sentirse indignada.

-¿¡Ocultarnos!?-

-Temporalmente- aclaró Lisa.

-Como sea- respondió Maggie sin interés.

-Espero que tengan un buen plan después de eso, Risas y yo estuvimos tratando de poner cierta tranquilidad por aquí, estuvimos mucho tiempo defendiendo civiles en su ausencia, en todas los matones de Bane casi nos matan, y así hubiera sido si no hubieran llegado-

-No te preocupes Maggie- dijo el enmascarado con determinación.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, te aseguro que todo esto se va acabar muy pronto, Bane no se saldrá con la suya-

-Al menos ¿saben en qué lugar tenemos que reunirnos?- preguntó Risas.

-Ya no podemos ir a tu mansión Fritz, está rodeada y custiodiada por los hombres de Bane, ir allí seria un suicidio-

-Quien dijo que iremos ahí- dijo Lisa calmada.

-Tiene que ser un lugar donde jamás pensarían en buscar, y conozco el lugar perfecto-

* * *

_En la casa Loud…_

Lana se encontraba jugando con un pequeño aparato de videojuego sobre el sofá, que ella había encontrado entre las cosas de su difunto hermano mayor.

Debido a que por obvios motivos, ya no podía salir afuera a jugar en el lodo, o buscar algun insecto o lagartija, actividades al aire libre que tanto le encantaba.

*Toc toc*

La pequeña fontanera se extrañó de que alguien tocara la puerta.

"Y justo en este momento, Luna y Lynn están durmiendo la siesta" pensó.

Rápidamente tomó un palo de golf como arma de defensa, corrió hacia la puerta, tomó una silla para poder subir y ver a través de la ventanilla de la puerta.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver de quien o quienes se trataba, Lana rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-No puede ser ¡Lisa! ¡Volviste!-

La mencionada le dedicó una media sonrisa , no solamente estaba ella, con ella la acompañaba el Murciélago, Robin, Reed Hood y un hombre inconsciente a quien cargaban.

-¿Podemos entrar Lana?-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hahaha, el tan esperado segundo capítulo ya está aquí, finalmente aparece el tan mencionado murciélago , y a Lisa.**

**Mighty, espero que te haya encantado ver a Sam como Oráculo, y las escenas de acción de las Robin.**

**El tercer y último capitulo será la batalla final, y veremos a nuestro héroe Conan (el Murciélago) enfrentar a su segundo peor adversario, Bane.**

**Habrá mucha acción.**

**Quien es quien, en esta historia alterna.**

**Conan fritz / El murciélago (un batman alterno)**

**Lisa Loud es Robin (carrie Kelly versión)**

Risas es Robin (dick grayson versión)

Maggie es Red Hood

Fic dedicado a Mightymitch47.


End file.
